Rhian Overlegen
Rhiannon 'Rhian' Overlegen is a 2016-introduced, all-around character who is the daughter of the Master Maid from the Norwegian tale of the same moniker. Unlike her mom, she is even more eager to use her magic for more personal gains, if only she could get all of them soon. Character Personality At first glance, she has little diligence or passion for anything she is doing. She's more likely to sit out, rest and make someone else do the job for her (likely with her magic) - because she's usually not confident with her own potential in a lot of circumstances. However, especially in desperate situations she is very resourceful and quick on her feet, like her mom. Most times though, she might shut down in the stress. She's pretty much used to not meeting anyone's hex-pectations (good and bad), so she can get very surprised that she gets complimented or praised. The girl therefore never bothers, making her seem dismissive and distant with some people. One thing she's satisfied with is her maturing powers and 'arsenal' of magic charms which are used when she feels 'pranky'. That, along with her discomfort with 'princess perfection', is reason enough for her hanging with bad crowds. Due to this, she has vast knowledge of the sketchy parts in school, giving her acquaintances benefits while occasionally ratting on the badder students in order to get credit. Rhian likes using her 'edgy' looks to get distant from her princess classes at the expense of few people knowing her royal line. Appearance Despite her usual tomboyish looks, Rhian equally likes to wear feminine, royal-brand dresses and other clothing (as long as she wears pants or shorts underneath). In her everyday wear, she wears a tiara comprised of many little circular jewels with bronze, silver and gold points on top. She also has a loose overall dress with many pockets, a nautical long-sleeved shirt and denim shorts with a gold shimmer. Rhian likes to complement the outfit with a white-sequinned canteen purse and wheeled sneakers detailed like royal coaches. She has her dirty blonde hair in a shoulder-length bob. Rhian has amber eyes, a big, wide nose, a small mouth and a square face. She has a nose piercing shaped like a fire iron tip. She has an olive complexion with a bit of pigmentation on her tall, column frame. Her legs are also short and her feet are flat. Interests & Hobbies Despite her broad range of interests, she isn't very enthusiastic about them and is barely good at any of them. That won't prevent her in participating in clothes shopping, occasional sports and such. The talent she most dabble in her spare time is jewellery making with scrap materials. She finds it easier to take apart miscellaneous objects than to repair them. While in Ever After High, Rhian found out her 'like' for teaching other students, so she may help in tuition sessions for the odd job such as potion brewing and basic alchemy. Fairytale - The Master Maid Main Article - The Master Maid , ''Unabridged? - ''The Mastermaid How does Rhian Fit In? The Overlegen family comes from a long lineage of magic users who can manipulate the Earth element, specialising in precious metals. After the story's Happily Ever After, the prince and the Master Maid together had a daughter, Rhian. Since her years of toddling, the girl lived through high, strict expectations which her parents, especially her mom, believed best for her. Despite her childhood eagerness, Rhian grew disinterested and lost for her destiny, as well as not being quite handy. Whether or not she decides to perform it, Rhian likes to leave it for graduation. Relationships Family Her parents are the Master Maid (Mistress Overlegen) and the Youngest Prince. Mistress Overlegen works as a wedding planner known for her extravagant events and superstitious approach. Meanwhile, her dad is very stereotypical dad ''- making the baddest of dad jokes and very bumbling, whom she's very annoyed with. Friends She is familiar with many princesses and princes, even though they constantly mistake her as an actual maid (the working kind). Despite that, she can be mostly seen conversing with the more difficult students of Ever After High such as Camellia Kettel, as well as fellow magic users like Raven Queen. She is a close acquaintance to Winsome Charming, as they sometimes stumble upon one another and they play video games. Enemies It is pretty much frenemy territory with Retina Quickeye and her 'squad' since they seem like the giant and witch from her story. They even get into stupid little contests to mess up school assignments. She doesn't necessarily want to change her status of 'lackey', just liking to not be around them often. Romance Pet Rhian owns a young golden hen named Vermeil, hatched from one of many eggs laid by the last Golden Hen of the story. Notes & Trivia * ''Rhian ''is derived from a common Welsh word (''rhiain) which means 'maiden', while overlegen ''is Norwegian for 'superior', a synonym for 'master' * She is a fan of indie/alternative music and bands such as ''twenty one of hearts. * She hates beaches because swimming in the saltwater gives her a horrible rash. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Master Maid Category:Checker's Book